


A Thing that I've been working on yet I never got around to posting until now

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean! Veronica, Alternate Universe - High School, Blue Racer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Galran! Nadia, Glen Westwood, India Racer, Jay Varmance, Lakeheart Zander, Lioneye Nightingale (Riptide and Taylor's Adoptive mother), Other Characters:, Peach Varmance, Riptide Nightingale, Semi-Pinning, Tafari Lightner, Taylor Nightingale, Zack Darkner, little bit of angst?, little bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Batman. ~IndiaPsychology and Criminal Justice! ~RiptideW ~GlenMinecraft ~BlueMinecraft as well ~TaylorFuckin weed ~JayVines ~ZackPuns ~PeachGetting good grades in school ~Lakeheart





	A Thing that I've been working on yet I never got around to posting until now

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna probably be the second longest Fan-fiction that I've ever posted

James grabbed Blue’s books and threw them on the ground. 

“Creature scum!” He yelled at her. Blue tried to pick her books up when James shoved her to the ground. “Ha! Can’t even stand on her own feet!” James laughed mockingly. 

That’s when someone tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around to see Riptide standing in front of him. She socked him in the face, and James fell backwards his nose starting to bleed. 

Blue had already started running down the street, running past Lance, Pidge, and Veronica, who had heard James screams. 

After school had ended, Veronica went into the ally way to meet someone. 

“Hey.” A voice from behind her said. 

“Oh! Hey Nadia!” Veronica said with glee.

“You ready to go?” Nadia said, hopping onto her bike. 

“Yep!” Veronica said, climbing onto the bike and sitting behind Nadia. Nadia started the bike and they started down the street and later onto a dirt road.

Meanwhile; Lance, Pidge, and Matt, were walking down the same dirt road. 

“Are you sure the girl that beat up James is down this road?” Matt asked nervously. 

“Of course I’m sure!” Lance said with a smile.

A bike zoomed past them, then started to slowed down and came to a stop. The biker turned around only to see Matt, Lance, and Pidge running towards them. The Biker then turned back around and started to take off, turning onto a smaller dirt road and disappearing into the woods. 

Matt happened to have his bike with him, and the three of them rode it down the dirt path. Matt stopped behind a big tree and covered the bike with branches and leaves.

Lance ran a little bit farther ahead, then ran back to the group. 

“See anything?” Pidge asked. 

Lance shook his head. “No, not yet. But maybe if we keep going on this path we’ll find that biker dude!” He stated. 

They continued down the road for a while until they reached a dead end. “Well, this is unfortunate.” Pidge said with a frown, “How could they go down this path if it leads to a dead end?” 

“Maybe they took a path through the woods! See?” Matt said, pointing to an area where the bushes and grass was worn down by a bike. 

“Come on! Let go!” Lance said. 

“Lance wait!” Pidge hollered after him. 

They walked down the bike path that lead to a clearing, where in fact, stood some houses. The houses looked a little worn down, but still hospitable looking. 

“Maybe if we ask someone, they might know where that Biker dude went!” Lance said as he started to take a step forwards. 

Matt grabbed him by the hood of his jacket. “Are you kidding? This is the neighborhood of the Creatures! They HATE humans! You’ll get killed if you go in there! Especially after what happened to that Creature that James beat up. You won’t be welcome there.” Matt said firmly. 

“I guess you’re right. What about you Pidge- PIDGE!” 

Pidge was already walking out into the neighborhood. 

“Pidge!!” Matt yelled. 

Pidge didn’t listen to her brother’s cries for her to come back. What was she actually looking for? She was looking for the person who beat up James. 

“Pidge you idiot get back here!” Matt said as he tried to go get her. 

“Matt wait! If you go out there then you might get attacked too! Lets just see what happens then we will jump in. Incase something bad happens.” Lance said. 

“But- alright…” Matt said with a sigh as he sat back down. 

Pidge looked all around. There were lots of natural wonders. Lots of flowers, trees, and gardens. 

She saw two Creatures playing with some stones. She walked up to one of them. 

“Uh… excuse me?” Pidge asked. 

One of the creatures with a scally black tail with a yellow stripe running down it turned around to face her. 

“Who are you? Are you the one who beat up my little sis’?” The creature asked, partially looming over Pidge. 

“What? No, no. I don’t beat up people!” Pidge said nervously. 

“Then who did? I know it was a human. She told me it was a human!” The creature responded with a slight growl. 

One of the other creatures turned around and looked at Pidge. “India! That’s not the human who beat me up!” The smaller creature said. 

She got in between India and Pidge. Pidge looked at the smaller Creature. She had a scally, light forest green tail, with a blue stripe running down it. She had had black hair and blue eyes, along with blue stripes flowing down her face under her eyes.

“Then who was it then Blue? I’ll find them and shred them to pieces!” India growled. 

Blue looked over at Pidge. “Hey I remember you! You were walking with that boy in the brown jacket, and the girl with the glasses!” Blue exclaimed. 

“Did she punch you?” India asked solemnly. 

“No. But I did run past them!” Blue stated, “Did you see the person who beat me up? My sister India here really wants to know.” 

“The boy’s name was James. He’s a stubborn jerk who thinks he rules the school. He hates creatures, so he always picks on them… until they pick on him.” Pidge started nervously. 

“What do you mean by, until they pick on him?” India asked curiously. 

“Well, today at school, while he was beating up; uh.. Blue, someone tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, this girl socked him in the face!” Pidge stated a bit more confidently. 

“Did she have wings and ears?” Blue asked. 

“Yeah! And she socked him in the face like it was nothing!” Pidge said excitedly. 

“So why did you come her in the first place?” India asked happily. 

“Well, we came down here to look for the creature who beat up James.” Pidge stated. 

“Wait.. who’s we?” Blue questioned.

“Oh, my friend and my brother.” Pidge said as she turned around, motioning for Lance and Matt to come out of the bushes. 

“I guess we’d better go.” Matt said. “Come on!” Matt said. They walked over to where Pidge was. 

“Hello, nice to meet you…” Lance said extending his hand nervously. 

India shook his hand. “Name’s India. This here is my younger sis’ Blue.” She said, placing her elbow on Blue’s shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you!” Blue said with joy. 

“So you came out here to find the gal’ who beat up ol’ James huh?” A voice behind them stated. 

India and Blue spun around. “TayTay!” Blue yelled happily as she ran over to the figure standing behind them. 

“Who’s TayTay?” Lance asked. 

“Taylor. Blue calls her TayTay. She’s our big sis’. Her and Riptide watch over this neighborhood.” India said with a grin. 

Lance walked over to Taylor. “Uh.. Hello! My name’s Lance.” He said, extending his hand towards Taylor. 

Taylor turned to face Lance. She was a tall buff bipedal tiger, with mint green fur and black stripes. Her eyes were a forest green, and she had sharp fangs, and big claws. Taylor hesitated for a moment then grabbed Lance’s hand and shook it. 

“Name’s Taylor! So, what brings you humans round’ these parts?” Taylor asked with a toothy smile. 

“Oh! Well  _ I  _ was looking for the person who beat up James.” Pidge said with a smile. 

“James? Who’s James? Is he that big human jerk who beat up Blue?” Taylor responded, making a fist and clamping it into her other paw. 

“Yeah, but there was another person there, they were wearing a maroon bandanna with a red plaid jacket and a T-shirt… We tried to follow them but.. We couldn’t find them and we ended up here. Do you know anything about who they are and if they live around here?” Pidge asked. 

“Hmm…. Maroon bandanna… Red plaid jacket… T-shirt… Oh! You must be talking about Riptide!” Taylor said with confidence. 

“Riptide? Who’s that?” Lance asked curiously. 

“She’s talking about me.” A voice said from behind Taylor. 

“Riptide!” Taylor said giving her a big hug and ruffling her hair. 

“Taylor! Put me down it’s only be five minutes!” Riptide yelled. 

“Well I’m just happy to see my little sister back safe n’ sound!” Taylor said with a grin, placing Riptide down. 

“So you’re Riptide?” Pidge asked. Riptide spun around to face Pidge, Lance, and Matt. 

“Taylor! What are these humans doing here? You know they aren't allowed here; in this area!” Riptide shouted. 

“Well I wasn’t the one who let them come here! Blue let them come!” Taylor responded fiercely. 

Riptide spun around towards Blue. 

“Blue? What have I told you not to do?” Riptide said angrily. 

“Not let any humans come into the neighborhood…” 

“Why?” 

“Because they’ll get hurt…” Blue said sadly. 

“Now tell them to-” 

“Wait!” Pidge exclaimed, jumping in between Blue and Riptide. 

“I- We came here on our own! I- _ We  _ were looking for you! The person that beat up James!” She said with a little defiance in her tone. 

Riptide looked at her. Pidge realized that she may have offended? Her? Riptide looked human, but in fact, she wasn't. Big white bat ears with a dark navy blue stripe running across it, popped up on her head. 

“Me? Me?!” Riptide laughed, “You came all the way out here just to find ME? The creature that defied stereotypes against us and beat up another human? Hahahahaha! You obviously came here for more than just that? You did didn’t you?” Riptide howled with laughter. 

“RIPTIDE SCARLET NIGHTINGALE!” A voice bellowed from behind her. 

Riptide jumped at the sound of her full name. Everyone spun around to face the person who had yelled Riptide’s full name. There stood a tall figure, a bipedal wolf; with pale golden-yellow fur, and a huge scar over it’s left eye. It had large light brown curly horns protruding from it’s head, and it’s eyes were a dark grey. 

“Oh no…” Riptide sighed nervously. 

“What are you four doing? It’s dinnertime and I called you twenty minutes ago! What caused you to be late for- dinner….” The creature said, her gaze now focused on Pidge, Lance, and Matt. 

“What did you do now.” The creature said with a fierce tone and it turned to look at Riptide. 

“Lioneye, let me explain-” Riptide said nervously. 

“Shut the front door! You should’ve told me you were having guests! Come now! You have to set the table!” Lioneye said grabbing Riptide and Pidge by the hand. Of course everyone followed Lioneye without question.

“Alright. I think this is the place!” James said with a grin. 

“Are you completely sure this is safe? I mean you got beat up yesterday by that creature.” Ina said with a serious tone. 

“I’m sure! Look! There they are and- what the…” James said as he saw Pidge, Lance, and Matt walking with Riptide, Taylor, India, and-  _ Blue _ . 

“Come on!” James said. 

“And why are you doing this again?” Ina said with confused look on her face. 

“To get revenge on that dumb creature that beat the crap out of me! That creature beat me up once, and she won’t get away with it!” James said as tears started to form in his eyes. 

James felt something warm wrap around him. He felt safe and relaxed with this warmth around him. He looked over and saw Ina hugging him. Immediately a pink blush over took his face. 

“I-Ina, come on, let go!” James said as he tried to push her away. Ina let go and grabbed James’s face. They both stared at each other until the space between them was closed by Ina with a quick kiss on the lips. 

Ina got up, “Come on, we need to catch up with them if you want to “apologize” to the person who beat the crap out of you.” She said with a grin. 

James was speechless. A girl, kissed him? A girl that- James had been friends with since kindergarten, kissed him! James got up and the two of them walked silently over to where Pidge, Lance, and Matt were.

“Hey!” A voice from behind Pidge shouted. 

Pidge and Lance turned around to see Ina and James walking up towards them. Matt turned around, and Riptide did too, and Blue did the same. 

“Is that him?” Riptide whispered into Lance’s ear. 

“Yep. That’s him alright. The one in the  _ Beatles  _ shirt.” Lance whispered back. 

“Sorry for the interruption! My friend here has something to say to the small one over there.” Ina said pointing at Blue. 

Ina let James step forward. Riptide stepped in front of Blue. 

“I’ll speak for her. I don’t trust either of you.” She said with a growl. There was a silence between the two and then James broke it. 

“I’m sorry for beating up the small one.” James said nervously, and she pointed at Blue. 

Blue crouched behind India and Taylor. Riptide looked at James, then to Ina. 

Riptide smiled. “I’m sorry that I beat you up.” She said with a smirk. She extended her hand towards James. James hesitated, and shook Riptide’s hand. 

“RIPTIDE!!!!” Lioneye shouted. Riptide jumped again at the sound of her name being yelled. 

“More guests? That’s it! You are setting the table right this instant! All of you!” Lioneye said dragging Riptide and James by the arms.

They laid out various plates and cups, along with silverware and napkins. 

“There!” Riptide said with a smirk of confidence, “That’s how you set the table!” She said folding her arms confidently. 

“Hmm… I think it’s more like this.” Pidge said rearranging the plates and silverware. 

“No it’s like this!” Lance said, rearranging the plates and silverware again. 

“Come on! It’s obviously placed like this!” Matt said rearranging the plates and silverware once more. 

“No way!” Riptide argued. 

“Here, I think you guys are missing the point..” James said, fixing the plates and silverware. 

Riptide, Pidge, Lance, and Matt all turned around to see all of the plates and cups, along with silverware, all arranged in a neat and orderly fashion.

“Well would you look at that!” Taylor said, elbowing James playfully, “Seems the new kid does have a few trick up his sleeve!” She laughed. 

In what seemed like an eternity, James actually smiled. 

“Alright everyone! Dinner will be served in an hour! India! I need you in the kitchen! Riptide! Taylor! Blue! I need you to entertain our guests!” Lioneye shouted from the kitchen. 

Riptide opened the door to another room that had a TV with a variety of games.

“So, what do you want to play? We’ve got  _ Pokemon _ ,  _ Zelda _ ,  _ Mario Kart 8 Deluxe _ -” Taylor said. 

“Wait. You guys have  _ Mario Kart _ ?” Pidge and Lance said at the same time. 

“Hell yeah we do! And we’re super good at it too!” Blue bragged. 

“Prove it!” Lance said with confidence. They were assigned into teams; Lance with Pidge, Taylor with Riptide, Matt with Blue, and Ina with James. They played for a few hours, and in the end the winners were Ina and James. 

“Yes!” James said triumphantly. 

“What? No way!” Blue said, “I can’t believe you actually managed to beat Taylor and Riptide! Not to mention me!” She said sarcastically.

“Well, I think you two did great!” Taylor said nudging Riptide with a smirk. Riptide also elbowed her back with a smirk. 

“Yeah- I think you guys make the “Perfect” team!” She said trying to hold back a laugh. 

“You really think so?” James said with a smile. 

“Yep!” Riptide said almost letting the laugh escape. 

“You did great.” Ina said, kissing James lightly on the head. A pink blush overcame James’s face, and he fell over backwards. 

At that moment, Riptide and Taylor lost it. They both bursted out in laughter. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Ina said with a serious tone. 

“No! No, no- It’s just that he seems so strong!” Riptide said between her laughter, “And yet, when you kissed him, he fell right into your arms! This strong, brave kid, falls to his knees at the sight of you! That’s probably why he was so nervous what he came here! You kissed him!” Riptide laughed happily. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Ina asked curiously. 

“Of course not! You two are in  _ Love _ !” Taylor said, as she and Riptide stopped laughing. 

“So, what now?” Pidge asked. 

“Well in my case I think it’s dinner time-” Riptide said before being interrupted. 

“DINNER’S READY!!!” Lioneye hollered. This time everyone jumped at the sound of Lioneye yelling. 

Dinner was delicious, plates of home-made rice curry, over chicken. 

“Dinner is served!” India said passing around plates of the scrumptious food to everyone. After everyone was settled in, Lioneye started to talk. 

“So! What brings you human’s round these parts? Humans rarely come over here unless they’re lookin’ for trouble.” She said with a smirk. 

“We didn’t mean to cause any trouble, we were looking for Riptide, and we ended up running into her sisters instead.” Pidge said between mouthfuls of rice curry and chicken, “This food is amazing by the way!” 

“Aww shucks, India’s really good at making the chicken, and I make the rice curry!” Lioneye said with a smile. 

“What about you two?” Lioneye said, pointing her fork at James and Ina, “What made you come all the way out here?” James and Ina looked at eachother. 

“Well… I was gonna-” 

“Try and beat me up again?” Blue said with a smirk. 

“No! I was gonna try and do a rematch against Riptide, but Ina calmed me down, so instead of fighting, I apologized.” James said with a smile. 

“You know, if you went down a little further down the road, you would’ve been killed.” Riptide said grimly, “There’s a gang called- what was it?”

“The Iron Rose Gang.” Lioneye said. 

“Yeah, the Iron Rose Gang! They despise humans, despite the fact that they have some humans on their side! But if you two had gone into that area looking for a fight, you would have been killed no matter what you did.” Riptide said. 

“Well, I am certainly grateful that we ended up here instead of there, thank you for the food! It’s really good.” Lance said, finishing of the last of his rice curry. 

After everyone had finished eating, India gathered all of the beanbags into a circle and placed down a tea set, with  _ Honey Irish Breakfast  _ Tea. Everyone sat down; Ina sat in a big bean bag that looked like a sheep, and he let James cuddle next to him. Lance sat down on a light blue pillow, and Pidge sat next to him on a bight orange pillow. Matt sat down on a green pillow, India on yellow bean bag, Blue on a red bean bag, Taylor say down on a orange and black bean bag, and Riptide sat on a black and white striped bean bag. Lioneye passed the tea around to everyone. 

“So,” Lioneye said sitting down in between Blue and Riptide, “Where do you guys go to school?” 

“Well, we all go to Jepson High.” Lance said, “Any of you guys go there?” He asked. 

“All of us go there.” Taylor said. 

“Then why don’t I see any of you guys on campus?” Pidge questioned. 

“Well, we only go to the night classes. They don’t allow creatures to take regular classes with humans. Dangerous I guess.” Riptide said with a sigh. 

“Hmm… Well, I don’t usually like the regular classes at all. All they talk about is how us humans are “better” than creatures. Are you kidding? You guys are awesome! You let us stay the night, and gave us food! And yet the teachers talk about how creatures are so downright cruel.” Matt sighed. 

“Well, the reason they talk down about us is because of the Iron Rose Gang. They kill humans, even creatures that don’t agree with them.” Lioneye said solomley. 

“I like taking the night classes though, practically no one’s on campus, so you can explore the place after dark! That’s my favorite thing to do.” Riptide said triumphantly. 

“Well, the headmasters at the school also despise creatures. One time, a creature snuck into a daytime-class, and they chased her off of campus!” Ina exclaimed. 

“Really?” Taylor said, slowly turning her head towards Riptide; who was sweating nervously. 

“Riptide? Do you have anything to say?” Taylor said sarcastically, elbowing her sister playfully. 

Riptide’s face turned red. 

“N-no!” She said nervously. 

“Wait.. Were you the creature that they chased off campus? You don’t even look like a creature!” James said surprisingly. Taylor whispered something into Riptide’s ear. Riptide nodded her head and relaxed herself. 

“Alright. There’s something I want you to know. I… don’t just have Bat ears... I…” Riptide bent forward a little and two huge black bat wings appeared from behind her. “I have wings.”

  
  
  


“Nadia, are you sure that no one will spot us up here? I mean you’re secretly galran, and I’m secretly altean… and our species hate each other…” Veronica said nervously. 

Nadia sat down next to her. “Hey. Don’t worry. We’re up in the forest, near where the creatures live. No one's gonna spot us, I’m sure of it.” Nadia said scooting closer to Veronica. 

They sat there quietly, watching the stars and looking at the moon. 

“So… is this… technically… a..  _ Date _ ?” Veronica asked nervously. “Well.. I guess you could say so..” Nadia said slowly. 

Nadia looked at Veronica.  _ Is it just me, or is this girl hella cute? Probable just me… But, I really like her…. _ Nadia thought to herself. 

She gently placed her hand on top of Veronica’s. A pink blush appeared on Veronica’s face, and she turned and looked at Nadia. 

“Sorry!” Nadia said, taking her hand off of Veronica’s. 

“N-no! It’s fine!” Veronica said, “ I actually kinda liked it…” She said quietly. 

Nadia placed her hand back down onto Veronica’s. They looked at each other, and a pink blush appeared on both of their faces. 

“You’re cute.” Nadia thought out loud. 

“What?” Veronica said, her face turned red, and she started to get a little flustered. 

“I-I meant! Oh.. nevermind… I said that you were cute…” Nadia said quietly. 

Tears started to form in Nadia’s eyes, “I’m sorry that I dragged you all the way out here… I just wanted someone to spend time with..” She said, as tears fell down her face. 

“Hey.” Veronica gently cupped Nadia’s face, and kissed her on the lips. 

Nadia’s face turned red and tears started to fall gently down her face. Veronica released her lips from Nadia’s and looked into her deep purple eyes. 

“Veronica… why did you...” Nadia whispered quietly. Veronica turned away, her face red with flustered embarrassment. 

“I-um..I-I’m..” Veronica stamered. 

Nadia gently cupped Veronica’s face and looked into her blue eyes. “I’m sorry for kissing you...” Veronica started to say. 

“Shhh...It’s okay.” Nadia said quietly, closing the space between them with a kiss. Nadia released her lips from Veronica’s. 

“I-I think… I think I’m in love with you…” Veronica stamered. 

Nadia smiled and gently kissed Veronica on the lips again. She pulled Veronica closer, and cuddled her in her arms. 

“Come on… Let’s get you home.” Nadia said, picking up Veronica and carrying her to Nadia’s motorcycle. She climbed on first, then helped Veronica on behind her. She handed Veronica her helmet. 

“Here. Use this so no one knows that it’s you.” 

“But, don’t you need it more? You should wear it, so you don’t get killed.” Veronica said reasonably. 

“Alright.” Nadia sighed with a little defiance, but not before kissing Veronica on the lips once more. She started the motorcycle and they drove off.

  
  
  


“You have  _ WINGS _ ?” James exclaimed. 

“Yep.” Riptide said. 

“But you look so human! Even with the wings!” Pidge said excitedly. 

“Can you fly with them?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, and I can fly really well too.” Riptide bragged. 

The sound of a motorcycle stopping in the street startled Riptide. 

“Oh no.” Riptide whispered. 

“Stay down, it might be one of the Iron Rose Leaders.” She said quietly, poking her head up and looking out the window to see who it was. 

“Who is it?” Lance said poking his head up. 

“Stay down!” Riptide said seriously. 

“It’s… It’s- is that-  _ Veronica _ ?” Lance said running out the door. 

“Lance wait!” Riptide said chasing his out the door. She caught up with him and stood beside him. 

“Veronica?” Lance said confusingly.

Veronica looked over and saw Lance standing there, next to a human with bat wings and bat ears. Pidge ran out along with Blue, India, Taylor, and-  _ James and Ina _ . Nadia took her helmet off revealing herself. 

“Veronica what’s going on?” Lance said. 

“Uh-uh… I can explain!” Veronica said, her face turning a bit red. 

“Hey! Were you hanging out with a  _ Girl _ ?” James exclaimed storming over to her. 

“I-I!” 

James grabbed Veronica by her shirt. 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? What the HELL?” James said as her clenched his other hand into a fist. 

“James I-I can explain I-” Veronica stammered. James threw his fist at her, but not before it was stopped by Nadia. 

“Hands off of her. NOW.” Nadia said, pushing James away. Veronica fell backwards, but Nadia caught her and helped her to her feet. 

“You bitch!” James said, as he lunged himself at Nadia. Before James could even lay a finger on Nadia, Taylor grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and dragged them over to where everyone else was. 

“HEY! You two shouldn’t be fighting unless you’re looking for trouble!” Taylor said. 

She walked back over and helped Veronica over to where everyone else was. 

“The name’s Taylor.” She said, introducing herself. Lance ran over and hugged his sister. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” He said happily.

Veronica smiled, and looked at Nadia. They turned their heads away quickly when they made eye contact. 

“Here, lets get inside before any more trouble starts up.” Lioneye said. 

  
  


Everyone sat back down on the bean bags, and Nadia sat next to Veronica. Lioneye closed the door and went into the kitchen to get more tea. 

“So. Why were you two riding a motorcycle together?” Lance asked. 

Lioneye had returned from the kitchen and poured everyone a cup of  _ Honey Irish Breakfast  _ tea. 

“Here you go.” Lioneye said politely, handing a cup of tea to both Nadia and Veronica. 

“Thank you.” Nadia replied quietly. 

“You are very welcome.” Lioneye said. 

There was a very awkward silence between everyone. 

“So.. you two hung out together?” Lance said. Veronica nodded her head and sighed. 

“Yes… we- w-we…” She stammered as her face started to turn red, and she got flustered. 

“We- we... “ Nadia stammered. 

“Don’t worry, take your time.” Lioneye said politely. 

“We kissed!” Veronica yelled, then burrowing her blushing face into the beanbag she was sitting in. Everyone but Riptide was speechless. 

“So, you kissed? That’s normal.” Riptide said sipping her tea. James looked at Riptide. 

“Normal? She kissed a  _ girl! _ ” He said furiously. 

“And you kissed a girl. What’s new!” Riptide fired back at him. James was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. 

Pidge spoke up; “Riptide does have a point though. I mean, James and Ina kissed, and Veronica and Nadia kissed. Would there be a difference if I kissed a boy? If I kissed a girl?” She said, “No! There is no difference; other than the fact that we are all different. But that’s what makes us,  _ Us _ .” 

“I  _ guess _ you’re right… but what about when we go back to school tomorrow? What if the Headmasters find out that you’re hanging out with a Girl!  _ What if they find out that we’re all hanging out with Creatures _ ?” James said, nervously. 

His hands started to shake, mainly because he was scared. 

“Hey. Don’t worry James, we’ll find a way to keep the Headmasters from finding out.” Ina said, wrapping his arms around James, and pulling him closer. A pink blush appeared across his face. 

“I think I might know a way.” Taylor said. 

“What is it?” Veronica finally managed to say, her face still a little red with embarrassment. 

“What if you guys started taking the night-classes?” Taylor stated. 

“The night-classes? But aren’t they only for creatures?” Ina asked. 

“They are… but I think one of the teachers might let you in.” Riptide replied.


End file.
